


Two Waffles

by ami_ven



Series: Three Warehouse Agents and a Baby [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “So, who gets the little one?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "my two moms"

“Hmm, I can see your problem,” said Pete, looking seriously between the two plates sitting side-by-side on the counter. Both waffles were golden brown, crisp at the edges but promising fluffy-warm interiors, but one was clearly lopsided, missing several squares of its grid-pattern on one side. “So, who gets the little one?”

Four-year-old Danielle looked at the waffles just as seriously. “Mum,” she said, firmly. “We can give her more bacon to make it fair. Mom likes fruit on hers.”

“Excellent point,” said Pete, grinning.

She grinned back. “Thanks, Dad!”

“And what is going on in here?” asked a voice from the kitchen doorway.

Danielle whirled, nearly spilling the bowl of sliced strawberries. “Mom!”

Myka smiled at them. “You’re making us breakfast.”

“It’s waffles,” said Danielle. “And it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I’m more surprised that you cooked without making a complete mess out of the kitchen,” her mother replied. “You are a very good influence on your dad, Danni.”

“Hey!” Pete protested, but Danielle grinned, “Thanks, Mom!”

“And your mother is still asleep,” Myka added. “So why don’t I help you carry these? Dad can carry mine and I’ll carry Mum’s, okay?”

“Okay!” their daughter agreed. “I’ll open the door!”

“Good save, Myks,” said Pete, as she skipped away. “I wasn’t sure how I was gonna get her to let me carry both plates up the stairs. And happy Mother’s Day, by the way.”

Myka smiled at him. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
